For the Sake of Ryoma
by ShadowStarDeluxe
Summary: Ryoma's unconscious due to the revenge of Momo ,Sakuno finds him there and attempt to help Ryoma s fan club notices and thinks differently. It seems like Sakuno's taking advantage of Ryoma. Whatever will happen to Sakuno?
1. Lap Pillow

**This is an anime I like and I don't really know where the Fuji\Ryoma\Momo crap came from because Fuji is so freaking scary and Momo is too darn bold. So um I hope you enjoy my original idea of Prince of Tennis Romance and Humor novel by yours truly. P.S.: I don't own Prince of Tennis or anything about it. Except for this story so don't even try to steal it. And if you don't like it that's fine :P**

**-Shadow Star Deluxe **

"Rinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!" went Ryoma's alarm clock, signaling him to get ready to go. He sits up straight and looks at his clock it was 7:40. "I've got time" he said casually putting on his school uniform. In a matter of minutes he had already eaten breakfast and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his English book because it was his favorite subject and he began reading through the book reviewing his notes so that he would be able to rest assured he would pass his seasonal exams. By the time it was 8:15 he had finished his studying so he decided to head to school early to practice at the Tennis Court.

When he got to the school Momo was sleeping on the court. Ryoma set there for a second and he got this sadistic grin on his face. He pulled out a marker from his supply pouch and began to draw all over his face. Ryoma chuckled but he didn't laugh to his distance was far enough from him. "YAWNNNNN!" exclaimed a loud stretching from Momo as he awoke. It was 8: 45 and Ryoma had attacked him at 8:16. "Crap, I'm gonna be late" said Momo dashing off to his first class in the morning. When he entered the class room the teacher was turning around about to say good morning with a big Happy Go Lucky smile on his face but he ended up directing Momoshiro out of the classroom for even attempting to enter his class room with graffiti on his face.

Momoshiro sat there wondering how that got there but he couldn't figure it out. Ryoma sat in his First class period snickering because he could hear Momo getting yelled at from down the hall. "Is there something funny that you would like to share with the class Echizen" said Ryoma's sensei whom looked very pissed off because this was taking away his teaching time.

"Ah no sir sorry" said Ryoma bowing to his sensei then sitting back in his seat. Later at the end of his First class period he had found out he had passed his English class once again for he has never failed it.

"I knew you would pass Echizen because I have 2 years worth experience with tennis! " said the Horio the man of a thousand words, per minute about himself.

"What does Tennis have to do with an English test?" said the English teacher who had just happened to hear those words come out of Horio's weird shaped mouth. "

Nothing I just uh wanted to say it heh heh" replied Horio in his usual annoying no it all voice. Ryoma rolled his eyes as he exited the class room leaving for Tennis Club activities early so his muscles would be prepared for any vigorous exercise Inui had in exchange for his Inui Juice.

Momo who seemed super pissed was already there mumbling under his breath. Ryoma avoided crossing his path at that moment because he face had seemed to look and awful like Kaidoh's when he's woken up from a nap. "It was you wasn't it Echizen?" said Momo you was obviously furious. Ryoma's stomach turned over in circles and his heart was seconds from jumping out of his throat. He didn't want to laugh but a joke like that was just too funny to stop him from restraining himself. Ryoma started to snicker that soon turned into to a evil chuckle the his lungs filled with air and released a laugh that could be heard for miles followed by a punched which took Ryoma's little body into flight to the air and successfully landed on Ryoma's face. That's a homerun for Momo because Ryoma went flying into the Tennis net. Momo had forgotten how light Ryoma was his intent was to punch him the arm, not send him flying.

Ryoma blinked twice and the world was spinning I see the big dipper he said real goofy like before passing out. Momo surprised by his strength. Panicked noticing he had totally K.O'd Ryoma so he fled the scene leaving no evidence, leaving poor little Ryoma on the court. About 15 minutes later Sakuno came to practice her tennis skills so she could show Ryoma how much she improved. She walked into the Tennis court and when she came through the gate she tripped over something about 5 ft from the entrance.

**POV: SAKUNO RYUZAKI **

**OW! That hurt what was that she thought lifting herself up off the ground. She looked to the ground to see what she had tripped upon and to her surprise it was Ryoma and he seemed to be knocked out cold. Oh my god what should I do Ryoma- kun is sleep in the middle of the entrance. I could take him to the nurse. Nah I don't wanna wake him and if I leave and get help someone else would probably take him. That's not bad it's just that I want to take care of him. Sakuno looked around to see if anybody could see her. She grabbed Ryoma's arms and dragged him under the comforting shade of a tree about 4 ft away from where they were. She looked around once more and she decided to put his head on her lap so he wouldn't get a crook in his neck. His green, bluish, black hair shone in the sun making it impossible for me to touch. It's so soft. Sakuno felt as if they were a couple taking a nap after a picnic and before she knew it she was asleep.**

Soon the tennis team had arrived and they were looking around trying to find Ryoma who usually came was slouching about with a ponta can. Momo who was worried if he would be found out or not was playing cool still standing by the gate. Fuji had arrived before the team. "Shhhh, there sleeping" Fuji said pointing to the tree which Sakuno was so comfortably sleeping underneath with Ryoma on her lap. The team quietly tip toed over to get a better look.

"Awww look at our baby boy" said Kikumaru looking at them sleeping so peacefully. Oh so he's ok thought Momo in relief. Surprisingly Kaidoh who was silently snickering away pulled out his cell phone and took of them sitting together.

"So the snakes got a funny bone" said Momo who really shouldn't be talking.

"Ssssssssssssssss" Kaidoh replied.

"Cut it you two, now Captain what do we do?" asked Oishi. " Well there is an obvious answer take pictures and post it on any social network website you know of this is his punishment for sleeping during my class!" said Tezuka grinning. So they all took out there cell phones and sent it out everywhere.

Ryuzaki-sensei soon came. "What's going on here?" she said in curiosity. That Tezuka said pointing to Ryoma and Sakuno. "Oh well would you get a load of that youth!" she said.

"Sensei?" The team exclaimed. The usually cold Ryoma is lying on a girl's lap that isn't something you see every day." The team agreed but they didn't wake them, Sakuno was breathing softly and she smelt like sakura trees. Ryoma who was just below her smelt it and said beautiful so beautiful rather loud the team heard him.

"What did he just say? I could've sworn he said beautiful in a passionate way. Sometimes I wonder about Ryoma and his thoughts about things" said Horio.

"Take it back man that statement alone was too damn scary" said Momo.

Ryoma yawned he stretched his arms thinking he was in the grass which was never so soft or fragile kinda of like a glass pillow. Ryoma opened his eyes only to smell cherry blossoms and Sakuno who was right above him. Ryoma froze his entire team looked at him as he slowly tried to maneuver himself off her lap without waking her. The team looked at him. Ryoma looked back. He tipped his hat and walked back up to the locker room.

**Ryoma woke up underneath Sakuno he doesn't seem to be affected but what could happen to Sakuno. Please read the rest of my story to find out more by the way successful FanFiction! **


	2. Stranger

**Chapter 2: Stranger**

**-Next Day-**

"Hey did you see it?!"

"You mean that picture!?"

"Yea isn't that her over there?!"

"What a slut, sleeping next to him whenever she wants."

"Are they dating?"

"No way Ryoma-sama would never go out with an ugly like her!"

"Then do you think she was taking advantage of him while he slept?"

"Whatever it was she will pay, Ryoma belongs to all of us!"

Sakuno sat on a bench nearby the tennis court reading a book about tennis forms and practice routines. She could hear the girls talking but she acted like she couldn't since they were a good five meters away. But what she didn't understand was how everybody knows about it and how it was so wrong in the first place.

"Sakuno, have you seen the picture of you and Ryoma-sama it's all over the internet! " Her best friend Tomoko called running up beside her with her phone in hand. She held it up to Sakuno's face and on the screen was an HD widescreen printable picture of her ever so generous lap pillow display. Sakuno didn't give so much as a flinch when she saw it. "Hello earth to Sakuno, do you understand how big a deal this is!?" Tomoko said while pinching both Sakuno's cheeks.

"N-No" Sakuno stammered a bit teary eyed.

"Let me spell it out for you then, he's practically a child prodigy a young sports celebrity and with a picture like this no matter how basic it may seem could bring big trouble for you and him!" Tomoko shouted pinching her cheeks harder.

"E-Eh but I just did that on a whim, he was already sleep when I found him I didn't think it'd be right to just leave him on the ground…" Sakuno said twiddling her fingers in her hand.

"Oh boy…Sakuno as the president of his fan club and as your best friend I must tell you that you're not safe right now, his fans are extremely disturbed by it believing he is to belong to 'all' of them as he is the youngest regular ever!" Tomoko shouted releasing Sakuno's now reddened cheeks. Sakuno put her hands on her cheeks rubbing them smooth, with a regretful expression.

"I'll be fine Tomoko-chan don't worry too much over it, I need to go get a few things out of the classroom then we can head home okay?" Sakuno said as calmly as she could to her dear friend who seemed to be extremely worried for her. "If I'm not back in 10minutes call my grandmother she should be in her office." With that the young girl trotted of hurriedly to her classroom.

"Sakuno I have a bad feeling about his…." Tomoko mumbled to herself while sitting down and settling her things on the bench, waiting for her friend to return.

**POV SAKUNO RYUUZAKI **

**Tomoko-chan honestly I know that everything you said is true and in all truth I'm really really scared.** ** I was honestly just being nice. I'd do that for any of my friends…no maybe not but still if given the chance anybody would do it, who am I kidding that was a horrible excuse. Oh I'm here I just need to get my bags and turn in my essay. Here we go...**

**-END POV-**

"Oh look it's her."

"Is she dense?"

"Just looking at her is making me mad!"

"I feel bad for her…"

"Ehhh she's the one and with that Ryoma too!"

"I heard there an item."

"Somehow I get the feeling everybody's staring at me…" Sakuno whispered lightly. Suddenly a big shadow came up behind her. (I'm too afraid to turn around!)

"Are you Sakuno, Sakuno Ryuuzaki?" said a mature female voice in an audaciously formal manner.

"Y-Yes I am c-can I help you with something…" Sakuno stammered nervously turning around to properly address who was talking to her. The person behind her had pure blonde hair and soft hazel eyes; she was a bit older than Sakuno probably in high school and dressed in black and white head to toe.

"No I do not believe you can do much for me at the moment but I do believe right now I can be of service to you." She sad stoically, she seemed very well mannered and elegant. One would have to wonder who exactly was she.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**COMMENT\REVIWEW**

**THANKS FOR READING  
>SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG .<strong>


End file.
